


Definitely Not So Bad After All

by theimportanceofbeingvictoria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimportanceofbeingvictoria/pseuds/theimportanceofbeingvictoria





	Definitely Not So Bad After All

After Sam learned of the timeline they were working with, before Dean and Cas could re-age into their true selves (well Dean’s true self, and Cas’ true vessel), life fell into a rhythm. Wake up. Breakfast. Play time at the park. Take Dean and Cas back for some “light reading” aka lore he would research and read aloud to them in a sort of “what has my life become” story time. Then came lunch. A nap for Dean and Cas (and more often than not Sam). Then in the afternoon Dean and Cas had “Impala time” which came to pass after Dean whined that he hadn’t been able to drive his baby for days. So the afternoons were spent largely with Dean fake driving the Impala as it sat in the drive way or garage of the model home that had become their home for the time being, Cas at his side. Or Dean would poke around the car, play-fixing her or play-washing her. The one time he actually tried to wash her while she was in the garage had been an afternoon Sam did not care to repeat any time soon. So many bubbles. Everywhere.   
After “Impala time” it was dinner time. And after dinner, it was time to get ready for bed where Dean and Cas would without fail end up in the same bed innocently curled around each other. At first Sam had worried about the fall-out of their close behavior once Dean and Cas re-aged, particularly from Dean who had always been so hyper-concerned of his masculine image. When he cautioned them about being so close, Dean had promptly stated “Sammy you’re not the boss of me. Little brothers don’t tell you what to do. So shut up.” And that had been that.   
Once Dean and Cas were asleep Sam was finally able to take off his little-brother-turned-big-brother/babysitter hat for the day and finally have some time to himself before having to do it all again the next day. In short, life was a whirlwind. And it made Sam appreciate and respect parents that much more for all that they do, especially single parents. Sam almost would have lost track of time and missed the full moon altogether had he not been tallying each day methodically when he woke up each morning.   
Sam had spoken to Bobby and they had decided that Dean and Cas should make the transition make to their original selves back at the bunker. It would suck to do such a long drive with them back to the bunker. But Sam had already invested in the car seats. He figured he might as well use them. And let Dean and Cas re-acclimate to real life back at home. 

7am (17 Hours and 16 Minutes til the Full Moon)   
“Dean! Cas! Quit horsing around and come eat your breakfast. We have a long day ahead of us” Sam yelled.  
Dean and Cas came barreling in the kitchen one after the other and sat down. Cas immediately began eating his cereal, while Dean couldn’t sit still. He squirmed and squirmed, avoiding his food.   
“I don’t get it Sammy. Why we gotta be up so early? Aren’t we gonna need to stay up real late tonight? For that special thing you were talking about?” Dean wondered.   
“Yeah it’s gonna be a late night. But we’re still gonna have our naps today. So we need to get an early start to make it back in time to have a nap today.”  
“And you’re sure I can’t drive my baby? I’ve been practicing every day Sammy. Cas could help me work the pedals!”  
“Yes Dean. I’m sure. But I promise you can drive your baby tomorrow and every day after that as long as you want to.”   
“Pinky swear promise?”  
Sam sighed. The things he does for his family. “Yes Dean. Pinky swear promise.”  
“Ok Sammy” Dean said, mouth open as he loudly crunched on his cereal. “Tomorrow’s gonna be awesome!”  
“Yes Dean. It will be awesome!” Sam smiled. A day without herding two small children. Where he could go for an early morning run without worrying about the house getting burned down. Where he could have control over his schedule again. Yes tomorrow would be awesome indeed. 

9am (15 hours and 16 minutes til the full moon)   
“Guys. If we don’t get on the road now—”  
“If we don’t get on the road what, Sam?” questioned Cas.  
“If we don’t get on the road now… we’re…. you’re… let’s just say it’s not gonna be a good night for you. Being at the bunker would be best.”  
“Geez Sammy. Don’t be so dramatic about it!” yelled Dean. “Me and Cas have been ready forever.”  
“Sure Dean. Whatever you say. Let’s just get in the car.”   
It still took another ten minutes for them to hit the road. 

10:15am (14 hours and 1 minute til the full moon)  
“Sammy!!!!!!!! I need to go bathroom!!”

10:27am (13 hours and 49 minutes til the full moon)  
“Sam…”  
“Yes Cas?”  
“I think I have to go now too.”

12pm (12 hours and 16 minutes til the full moon)  
“Alright guys. Just a quick stop for lunch and then we’re back on the road, ok?”  
“Sounds great Sammy. I want pie!”  
“Sorry Dean. This place doesn’t serve pie.”  
“What kinda place doesn’t serve pie Sammy? That’s not natural.”  
“Just pick something else Dean.”  
“Actually I don’t think I’m hungry anymore.”  
“Sam?”  
“Yes Cas?”  
“I AM hungry.”  
“Don’t worry Cas. You and I can eat. Dean can just wait.”

1:14pm (11 hours and 2 minutes til the full moon)  
“I think I’m hungry now Sammy.”

4pm (8 hours and 16 minutes til the full moon)  
“RINGGGGGGGG. RINGGGGGGGGG”  
Sam scrambled to answer the phone before Dean and Cas were woken up from their respective naps.   
“Hi Bobby.”  
“Hey Sam. You close to bein’ home?”  
“Not quite. They didn’t make it easy for me.”  
“How far ya got? You gonna make it in time for midnight?”  
“Oh most definitely. Just three more hours to go.”  
“Sounds good boy. You call me if you need anything else.”  
“Will do Bobby. Thanks for all your help.”  
“I’d say anytime, but I feel like you idjits would start pullin’ these stunts more often!”

6:30pm (5 hours and 46 minutes til the full moon)  
“But when is dinner Sam?”  
“Soon Cas. I promise. We’re just so close to making it to the bunker I’d hoped we could make it all the way home.”  
“Is there food at the bunker?” Dean asked hopefully.   
“Ahh shit” Sam yelled as he swerved toward the next exit and the salvation that lay inside the nearest McDonald’s drive-thru. As long as they didn’t stop he’d count it a win. 

7:15pm (5 hours and 1 minute til the full moon)  
As they pulled into the bunker’s garage Sam gave a sigh of relief. They had made it with five hours to spare. It had taken longer than expected, in every sense, but soon this nightmare would be behind them. 

9pm (3 minutes and 16 minutes til the full moon)  
“Whatcha doin’ Sammy?”  
“Getting ingredients ready for our big night. I have to crush down some stuff into powders. And then I need to mix it with some other stuff and when it gets closer I’ll light some candles and get us all into position.”  
“Oh. That sounds kinda gross. And cool. Can me and Cas help?”  
“Sure. Why don’t you go and find five big candles and bring them over here.”  
“OK Sammy” said Dean as he grabbed Cas’ hand and began skipping around the bunker in search of candles. “We’ll find the biggest best candles ever!” 

11:59pm (0 hours and 17 minutes til the full moon)  
“OK guys. Just stay in your places inside the circle. OK?”  
“Yes Sammy we promise. You told us one hundred times.”  
“I know Dean. But it’s very important. And I don’t want anything to go wrong. You wanna be able to drive baby tomorrow right?”  
Dean just glared as his obvious answer.   
“Then we have to do this perfectly and get you back to being big, ok?”  
“Will we forget being little?” asked Cas.  
“I don’t know. I don’t think so. You remember being big right?”  
“Kinda” said Dean who was starting to get worried. “I don’t wanna forget Cas.”  
“You won’t forget him. I promise you.”  
“No I don’t want to forget little Cas. Who holds my hand and naps with me and is always with me. That doesn’t happen when we’re big.”  
“But it could” said Cas. “We could do all those things when we’re big.”  
“Pinky promise?”  
“Pinky promise!”

12:17am (0 hours and 1 minute after the full moon)  
Before Sam could even register that the spell had worked Dean was rounding back on Cas in record time.   
“Did you mean it?”  
“Dean…”  
“Sammy. Did it really happen? Were we really little kids?”  
“Yes Dean. You were.”  
“Then it was real. So Cas. Did. You. Mean. It?”  
“Yes Dean” Cas said shyly, obvious worried about being rejected.   
“Thank God” Dean said on an exhale as he surged forward to kiss Cas.  
And Sam couldn’t help but agree. If this crazy misadventure got those two idiots to admit their feelings for each other, then it definitely wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
